Hybrid
Hybrids Half Werewolf and Half Vampire. Because vampires cannot reproduce it is actually turning a werewolf. However this was impossible for hundreds of years until 1980 when a witch broke the barrier between vampirism and lycanthropy. The success rate of conversion is less than 1% . They have the habits and behaviors of both species they have the vampires Lust For Blood and a werewolf lust for human hearts and flesh. Hybrid can only form the Rufia Bloodline, as they were the only bloodline around at this time. Powers * Invulnerability: Hybrids can not harmed expected by Sliver, weapons covered in vampire blood, or vampire bite. * Immortality: Hybrids can not be killed by normal means only being able to be killed by decapitation or their heart being ripped out. note they must drink blood at least once a year to keep this. * Healing Factor: Hybrids heal at a extremely accelerated rate. * Beast Form: Hybrids can turn into a wolf, but only a full moon or with a 1 hour long transformation. * Super Strength: Hybrids: 1 1/2 ton Beast: 2 1/2 ton * Super Speed: Hybrids: 75 miles an hour. Beast: 125 miles an hour. * Super Senses: Hybrids have incredibly good smell and hearing being able to hear anything within a thousand feet of them and being able to smell anything within 500 FT. * Night Vision: Hybrids have the ability to see in the dark as if it was Daytimes. * Fog Control: Hybrids have the ability to control and make fog. * Raven Familiar: Hybrids can you create a raven out of thin air this raven will be 100% loyal to them and do their bidding. * Charms: Hybrids possess the ability to charm Mortals. * Poisonous blood: unlike the blood of vampires the blood of hybrids is extremely toxic to humans vampires witches and basically everything and will kill them if ingested in high quantities. Weakness * Blood moon: Blood moon shut down all of a hybrids power. They also feel incredibly exhausted, hungry and tired. * Blood Stone: The blood stone is an extremely rare mineral that affects every werewolf in 20 feet of it as if they're under a blood moon. * High Frequency Noises: it causes them extreme pain do be there super sensitive hearing. * Wolfsbane: highly poisonous to werewolf functions like Vervain it causes Burns whenever a werewolf touches it. * Sunlight: Hybrids can not be in direct sunlight for more than 10 minutes before they start to take serious damage, they will die within 5 minutes after that. If they had just drinking human blood they can be in the sun for a hour before they start to suffer the consequences of being in Sun. Some vampires use a magic ring to prevent them from suffering their consequences of being in the sun. * Holy Ground: Hybrids can not enter Holy Ground such as synagogues and churches. * Vervain: Is a plant is a genus in the family Verbenaceae. It is highly toxic to Hybrids causing extreme Burns. Also works as a tranquilizer when injected into their bloodstream. Known hybrids Fikri Semantik Category:Species Category:Player Races Category:Vampire